


Kryptonian Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Kryptonian Tears**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Supergirl (TV)

Cast Of Characters

Supergirl/Kara Danvers

Cat Grant Lisa Meadows (OFC)

Livewire/ Leslie Willis

Gen. Sam Lane

Summary - "Whenever I try to do good you always find a way to spin it make me look bad!" Supergirl roared at Cat Grant, then she looked at Lisa Meadows, who she had just rescued and smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for believing in me, Lisa." Supergirl said. Then she was gone.

Chapter 1

The night began just like all the others for Supergirl, she was on patrol on the west side of National City. Supergirl flew over the National City ChemSAT building and looked through the building with her x-ray vision, she saw Livewire electrocuting the guards before stealing a large metallic drum. Supergirl silently hovered over the building and watched Livewire as she carried the tank outside. Supergirl knew that this was against her better judgment but she really didn't have a choice. "Livewire, stop!" Supergirl yelled, Livewire turned around slowly smiling evilly. "You think you can stop me, Super loser? Ha! I'll FRY YOU!" Supergirl smiled confidently as she took up her fighting stance. "Come on baby blue, let's dance." Supergirl said. Livewire dropped the tank and charged Supergirl, her hands charged with electricity, Supergirl punched Livewire in the chest, knocking her backwards. "Impressive, but.." Livewire said before she grabbed Supergirl by the throat and flooded the blonde heroine with electricity.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Supergirl screamed as Livewire took pleasure in Supergirl's suffering. "Not good enough I'm afraid." Supergirl fell to her knees, sick and dizzy from pain the Maiden Of Might could barely stand once Livewire released her. "You're out of your league, little girl." Livewire said before turning back to the tank she'd stolen and escaped. The next day Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl walked into the CatCo building where she worked, she walked into Cat Grant's office.

"It's about time you got here, Kara. I need my morning coffee and phone list." she said harshly. Kara sighed and put her purse down on her desk before she went to get Cat's coffee and phone list. When Kara came back into the office she heard Cat, once again slamming Supergirl.

"Supergirl is totally incompetent, I tell you. She let Livewire get away with that tank of chemicals she stole. I hate the day that blonde freak showed up here." Cat said into the receiver. It broke Kara's heart to hear how Cat talked about her, Kara sets the list and coffee without saying a word to Cat. "Hey Kara, Kara hang on." Cat said. "What is it now, Miss Grant?" Kara said. Hearing the venom in Kara's address made Cat really uncomfortable. "Are you ok, Kara?" Cat asked, her voice softening. "Like you care, Today will be my last day. I'm leaving." Kara announced.

"Y-you're leaving CatCo?" Cat asked. "Not just CatCo, I'm leaving this entire worthless city." Kara snapped before turning and leaving a dumbfounded Cat, still seated at her desk. Kara knew she needed to get away, she went home and looked up vacation destinations, she decided on Italy. "A nice vacation in Italy will ease my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kara went to the National City Airport and boarded Flight 1324 to Rome, she boards the 747 airliner without a problem. Kara walked to the First-Class cabin and took her seat near a window and waited for the other passengers and crew to board.

Soon all the other passengers boarded, along with the 120 person crew.

Kara relaxed in her seat, she closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep.

"Excuse me Miss, could I have your dinner order?" a sweet sounding voice asked, Kara opened her eyes and saw a statuesque African-American woman wearing a flight attendant's uniform.

"Lobster bisque and steak please." Kara said smiling.

"Of course, thank you Miss." the attendant said before walking away, two seats behind Kara sat two men from ISIS they have smuggled handguns and knives onto the plane, they are scanning the aisles for potential victims. They know that several Americans are on this flight and they intend to kill as many of them as possible.

The flight began at nine am local time, and the plane was soon airborne. Kara looked around and began studying the other passengers, the silver haired woman smiles at a green eyed toddler that is on his Mother's lap, seeing the Mother and child reminded Kara what she was fighting for.

"Here is your lobster bisque and steak Miss." the flight attendant said before setting the food down in front of Kara.

"Thank you." Kara said looking up at the attendant and smiling.

Kara ate her meal and continued to people watch, the two ISIS members are preparing to make their move, they are going to wait for the plane to get over international waters.

The two men get up and walk over to the young Mother and baby.

"Hello gentlemen, lovely day isn't it?" the woman says cheerfully, the men just glare at her.

"You American trash, get ready to die!" the second man screams.

"L-leave me and my child alone, we haven't done anything to you."

"Your existence is enough." the first man says as he draws his gun and puts it to the infant's head.

"Please don't kill my baby." the woman pleads, Lisa is coming down the aisle with drinks when she saw the commotion.

"Oh God, please no." she whispered.

The man callously pulls the trigger, the child's happy little face was obliterated by the hollow-point bullet. Blood and skull fragments exploded onto the Mother's face and she screamed.

Kara was jolted awake by the screaming, she looked up and saw the woman holding the headless body of her child.

"Oh my God." Kara said as she got out of her seat and floated over to the distraught woman, not caring who saw her.

"So, you're a freak like that Superman eh?" the man with the gun out said, Kara completely ignores him.

Being ignored by Kara enrages the ISIS hijacker even more.

"Don't ignore me you freak bitch!" he yelled as he snatched the Mother away from Kara and pulls out a box cutter and slits the woman's throat right in front of Kara.

"Ikleel, go commandeer the plane." Aaryan says to his partner.

Ikleel nods and runs towards the front of the plane, Kara quickly zooms into the restroom, she knew that she had to do something before any other passengers were harmed or killed.

She quickly changed into Supergirl and exits the bathroom stepped ready to fight.

"What are you smiling about?" Aaryan asked.

"The fact that you won't be bothering me or any of these other people anymore." Kara said calmly before cracking her knuckles, panicked, Ikleel grabbed an elderly woman and held the box cutter to her throat.

"Allah demands their punishment." Supergirl moved at blinding speed, kneeing Aaryan in the ribs and saving the woman.

"Are you all right ma'am?" Supergirl asked as Lisa cautiously approached the Maiden of Might.

"Thank goodness you were here, Supergirl." Lisa said, smiling at the blonde.

Suddenly a single gunshot rang out and the plane dipped hard to the right.

"Everyone fasten yourselves in!" Lisa says as Supergirl floats over to the emergency exit door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Lisa asks Supergirl.

"I'll slow our descent, can you stop the maniac in the cockpit before he crashes the plane?" Supergirl says.

"I'll take care of him." Lisa answers.

Supergirl opens the Emergency Door to exit the door, when-.

"Supergirl, be careful out there, I'm Lisa by the way." Lisa says.

"You too, Lisa." Supergirl replies before she opens the door and flies outside.

"Wow, she's something." Lisa said before she ran to the cockpit, a metal tray in hand.

The ISIS hijacker named Ikleel rushed into the cockpit, he shot the pilot and co-pilot, but when the pilot fell forward he hit the throttle and sent the plane into a steep dive at over 500 miles per hour. Supergirl is flying outside the plane, she levels the plane off with her hands before she began lowering it towards the ground.

Ikleel looked out the window and saw Supergirl trying to slow the plane's descent, just as Lisa breached the cockpit Ikleel points his gun at Supergirl and fires.

"Supergirl, no!" Lisa yells as she strikes Ikleel with her tray, Supergirl doesn't see the bullet coming at her, she does feel it however when it bounces off her left forearm. This causes the plane to fall rapidly.

"You bastard!" Lisa yelled as she kneed Ikleel hard in his groin, driving him to his knees.

Lisa then tied Ikleel up and watched as Supergirl about the task of trying to land the plane.

Supergirl slowly lowered the plane, just then Lisa screamed.

Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see Ikleel now on top of Lisa. "Get off of her, now!" Supergirl yells, Ikleel looks up at Supergirl and then at the auto-pilot controls, which Lisa had just engaged.

"All of you swine are gonna die when I slam this plane into the ocean." Ikleel said before turning and hurling his knife at the console, Supergirl and Lisa watched numbly as the knife hit the auto-pilot controls and pierced them in a shower of sparks.

Then the plane pitched forward and down before rapidly heading towards the ocean,

"No!" Supergirl screamed as she struggled to once again slow the plane's descent.

"You stinking Americans shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as us good people." Ikleel said as Lisa surveyed the damage to the console.

Outside, Supergirl is having trouble keeping the plane under a stream of air because her arm is becoming sore, she sees a small island, Supergirl closed her eyes and hoped that somehow she can get the plane to that island.

"Lisa, I see a small island about fifty meters to our left, steer the plane towards it and I'll do...the rest." Supergirl said over the roar of the plane's engines.

"All right Supergirl, I have total faith in you." Lisa said, Lisa quickly got to her feet and rushed to the flight controls. She turned the nose of the plane towards the island, Supergirl sees this and guides the plane along the flight path.

"Everyone brace for impact!" Lisa says to the other passengers.

Lisa closed her eyes and prayed silently that Supergirl would be able to land the plane safely.

Supergirl slowly brought the plane down, but she slipped on the sand of the beach. That sent the plane careening into a small stand of palm trees, the blonde Kryptonian quickly recovered and was able to stop the plane.

"Is everyone ok inside, Lisa?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, I'll send them out now." Lisa replied.

Lisa deployed the emergency slide and sent all of the passengers down it.

Once everyone else was safely off the plane, Supergirl scooped the flight attendant up in her arms and carried her off of the plane.

Passengers ran over to Supergirl and Lisa, elated to be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Supergirl and Lisa are checking on the surviving passengers when Cat Grant showed up with three Coast Guard ships.

"Well, you've managed to do it again I see." Cat said.

"Are you trying to say that this is my fault, Miss Grant?" Supergirl asked.

"If not you, then who Supergirl?" Cat said accusingly.

"Him, and a second guy that's knocked out on the plane, if Supergirl hadn't been here everyone here would be dead now." Lisa snapped at Cat.

"Supergirl is a pathetic knockoff, a cheap imitation of Superman. She's useless and will never be accepted by me or any of the citizens of National City." Cat replied, making Supergirl tear up.

"Oh look, Supergirl's gonna cry." Cat said mockingly.

"Whenever I try to do good you always find a way to spin it make me look bad!" Supergirl roared at Cat Grant, then she looked at Lisa and smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for believing in me, Lisa." Supergirl said. Then she was gone.

"Supergirl, wait!" Lisa called after her, but Supergirl all ready far out of sight.

"Good riddance." Cat said under her breath.

"What did you just say?!" Lisa said, still fuming over Cat's harsh treatment of Supergirl.

"We don't need a freak like her in _my_ fair city." Cat said before boarding the Coast Guard ship.

Supergirl flew and flew, she'd been so foolish to think that anyone in National City would accept her. Well, everyone except Lisa. Supergirl cried her eyes out as she flew out into space and away the Earth, intent on never returning.

In the weeks and months that followed Lisa and the other surviving passengers went on news programs and told their stories and praised Supergirl for her bravery, Lisa would always ask Supergirl to come back to talk to her but the blonde heroine never showed up.

Supergirl flew out to the Planet of Osai 6, which is six hundred and fifty light years from Earth, the surface of the planet is cold and desolate. which is just how Kara felt inside.

Back on Earth...

Criminals from all over are converging on National City and begin to reek havoc on the city.

"Criminals have completely overrun National City and there is no one to stop them. Where is Supergirl?" a reporter said into his camera.

"Where is Kara?!" Cat yelled at Winn.

"S-she quit remember, before she left for Italy." Winn said.

"What? She was on that plane? I didn't see her on that island where the plane went down." Cat said.

"Yeah, she was already dead by then, Miss Grant." Winn said.

Cat was stunned at hearing of Kara's death.

"K-Kara's dead?" Cat asked, clearly unable to accept it as the truth.

"Yes, she is and you treated her just as badly as you treated Supergirl. No wonder she left." Winn said before he walked away from Cat.

Supergirl came to the planet of Osai 6, the planet looks lonely and desolate- exactly how Kara feels right now.

Kara descends into the atmosphere, she sees a barren looking forest so she decides to land and have a look around.

' _No one here, not surprising. Not exactly a major tourist destination.'_ Kara thought.

The three thugs cornered the woman in a clearing, the first man was armed with a knife.

"Now sweetheart, we're gonna have some fun wit ya before we kill you." he said.

"Please sir, leave me alone." Kora Xroq begs, the two other men grab the woman and begin to tear her clothes off of her.

"Hey boys." Supergirl said, causing all eyes to turn towards her as she descended down in front of the group. "Wow." the woman said, her blue eyes full of hope.

"What do you want, you bitch? We're busy." the leader says.

"The lady is with me so get lost, you punks." Supergirl said harshly.

"Boys, teach her a lesson." the leader said smugly.

The two men pulled out their four inch blades and charged Supergirl, the blonde had been looking for a good way to release all of her pent up rage. Supergirl stood still and watched as the knife's blade simply snapped off when it made contact with her. Supergirl took the burly man down with a crisp elbow to the back of his head,

Kora Xroq was amazed at the accuracy of Supergirl's blow. The guy hit the ground hard. The second guy decided not to tempt fate and ran away, leaving only the lead thug left. "I suggest that you leave while you still have all of your teeth bud, and don't ever let me catch you around here again." Supergirl growled.

"O-Ok." the man whimpered before unceremoniously pissing his pants and running away. Supergirl walked over to Kora Xroq and pulled the dark haired alien to her feet.

"You OK? " Supergirl asked gently.

"Yes, thank you." Kora said before she threw her arms around Supergirl and hugged the blonde. "I am forever in your debt, Stranger."

Narm Xroq was the first to reach Kora, who was still hugging Supergirl.  
"Princess, are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine thanks to her." Kora said leaning into Supergirl, who is now frozen with fear.

"Who is she?" Narm asked. "I know not her name, Brother." Kora said.  
Narm drew his pistol and pointed at Supergirl.

"Who are you, Stranger? Why have come to this planet?" Narm asked harshly.

"I am a Kryptonian, I mean you no harm. I thought this planet was uninhabited, I will leave without incident." Supergirl said as she backed away from Kora Xroq.

"Wait, please return to the palace and I will tell my Father, the King and my Mother, the Queen of your bravery. Kryptonian." Kora says.

Seeing no other course of action, Kara reluctantly goes with Princess Xroq, her Brother, and the Royal Guards back to their palace.

Kora, Narm, and Supergirl enter the Palace Throne Room where King Phar Xroq and Queen Mara Xroq are seated on their thrones, Supergirl knelt in front of them while Kora stood at her side.

"Who are you, Stranger?" King Phar asked.

"Your Highness, I am a Kryptonian, I do not mean to trespass on your planet." Supergirl says quickly.

"Why have you come here, Kryptonian?" the Queen asked in a harsher tone.

"I-thought the planet was uninhabited, I apologize for intruding." Supergirl said before rising to her feet, preparing to leave.

"Mother, Father I was attacked by assassins and she saved me. The Kryptonian easily dispatched the three assassins." Kora said, looking at Supergirl she smiled.

"Is this true, Narm?" Queen Mara asked, he nods.

"I apologize for my harsh tone, Kryptonian. I...am very protective my children." When she heard this Kora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will be on my way now." Supergirl said before turning and walking towards the exit.

"Wait, you haven't said what you want as a reward." Kora says stopping Supergirl in her tracks.

Supergirl sighed, she wanted to get off this planet in the worst way. 

"Come with me, Kryptonian." Kora said in a near whisper.

Supergirl waits until Kora walks past her, then the blonde follows the Princess out to the balcony.

"What is it now, Princess?" Supergirl asks.

"I need you...to protect me, I fear that those assassins will try again." Kora said, the fear evident in her voice.

"Someone is trying to assassinate you, Princess, do you know who could be behind this?"

"Yes, the Queen and my Brother Narm." Kora replied.

"Wait, what?" Supergirl said, stunned at what she had just heard.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why do your Mother and Brother want you dead, Princess?"

"I caught them in my Brother's bed together, naked. I have also heard them plotting to kill my Father so that Narm can ascend the throne and become King, but only if-."

"You are out the way and can't challenge him and the Queen." Supergirl said, finishing Kora's sentence. 

Kora nods slowly, Supergirl steps into Kora and wraps her strong arms around her.

"Everything will be all right, I'll protect you. Princess." Supergirl said softly.

Kora nuzzled up to Supergirl and lays her head on the blonde's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Thank you Kryptonian." Kora whispers.

"My name is Kara, Princess."

"You may call me Kora, Kara." Kora replies.

"OK, Kora."

Meanwhile, Narm and Queen Mara are in Narm's bed chamber lying naked in bed together.

"The Kryptonian has severely complicated matters, Mother. Kora won't go anywhere without her." Narm says. 

"You worry too much my Son, I will take care of that meddlesome alien and your darling Sister all at once." 

"I have arranged living quarters for you, Kara. Right next to my bedchamber." Kora said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Princess Kora." Kara replied respectfully.

"Oh Kara, I... also requisitioned the Blacksmiths to forge some armor for you, I hope that is all right." Kora says.

"It is fine, Kora." Kara replied.

Splendid. I will see you in the morning, Good night." Kora said.

"Good night, Kora." Kara says.

Kora turns and runs over to Kara and spins the blonde Kryptonian around and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Pleasant dreams, my blonde guardian." Kora whispers to Kara before retiring to her bedchamber.

Sleep did not come easy for either Kora or Kara that night due to both women's inability to stop thinking about the other, but they eventually manage to fall asleep.

The next morning Kora woke up and bathed before getting dressed, the Princess stood in the mirror for a long while and observed her reflection in its polished face. The dress was beautiful, accenting her full breasts and bringing out the beauty of her hazel eyes but it couldn’t erase the sadness from them. These days were to be the last fun ones of her life because in a few weeks, she would have to wed Prince Rig Norlarf, the most eligible of all the local Osian bachelors. She should be happy; indeed, she should be jumping for joy to be honored to be offered for but she could not. Because she does not hold any romantic interest in the Prince.   
 

There is only one person occupying the Princess' mind right now: Kara  
   
"Are you ready to go to the market, my darling?" Her mother, Queen Mara swept in, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Mother."

 

 


End file.
